Question: Simplify the expression. $ (-7q^{3}+q^{2}+6q) - ( -7q^{7}+2q^{2}) $
Explanation: Distribute any negative signs. $(-7q^{3}+q^{2}+6q) + (7q^{7}-2q^{2})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-7q^{3}+q^{2}+6q + 7q^{7}-2q^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ - \color{#DF0030}{7 q^3} + { q^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{6 q} + {7 q^7} - {2 q^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { 7 q^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ -7 q^3} + { q^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ 6 q} $ Add the coefficients. $7q^{7}-7q^{3}-q^{2}+6q$